New discoveries
by gaynerd
Summary: When a boy thinks he loves the girl, but in fact loves the girls love


[9/28/14 5:15:51 PM] Star: why?

[9/28/14 5:16:15 PM] hoe: she right there, 2m away

[9/28/14 5:16:59 PM] Star: each meter feeling like a whole new world to cross

[9/28/14 5:17:24 PM] hoe: i look at her, and she melts my heart away

[9/28/14 5:17:53 PM] Star: it feels like I'm standing underneath sun

[9/28/14 5:18:37 PM] hoe: she turns around, and her hair whooshes like smooth ocean waves

[9/28/14 5:18:59 PM] Star: hey eyes as distant as the sea

[9/28/14 5:19:35 PM] hoe: i look away seeing the guy, the guy she eyes

[9/28/14 5:20:15 PM] Star: i grab his balls and judo flip him

[9/28/14 5:21:10 PM] hoe: i fall into his arms

[9/28/14 5:22:05 PM] Star: with a sudden jolt of chemistry and fate, i realise this is the man i love

[9/28/14 5:22:56 PM] hoe: i close my eyes, and inch closer to hiim

[9/28/14 5:23:26 PM] Star: our lips are so close now i could almost smell the sweet scent of his throat

[9/28/14 5:24:19 PM] hoe: but i chose to lick his eyeball instead

[9/28/14 5:25:16 PM] Star: he backs away with shock and curiosity of the unknown

[9/28/14 5:26:06 PM] hoe: i walk behind him and lick his ear

[9/28/14 5:27:43 PM] Star: finally he gives in to the temptation and nibbles my earlobe. he nervously asks why he's attracted to me

[9/28/14 5:28:52 PM] hoe: your fingers i whispered, your sexy little fingers

[9/28/14 5:29:43 PM] Star: he blushes away and stares at his thin fingers. "i hope your dick is thick tho"

[9/28/14 5:30:34 PM] hoe: i pull it out all eyes now on me

[9/28/14 5:32:07 PM] Star: he freezes and stares at it, i sense a fear in his used to be innocent eyes

[9/28/14 5:32:59 PM] hoe: he then pulls his out, and we have a sword fight

[9/28/14 5:33:53 PM] Star: i get jelous. who is this guy that thinks he can out dick me? i lead him into the bathroom and slam him against the wall

[9/28/14 5:34:39 PM] hoe: he looks me in the eye, as if he's unhappy i ask him whats wrong

[9/28/14 5:35:00 PM] Star: "harder"

[9/28/14 5:35:07 PM] hoe: "HARDER!"

[9/28/14 5:36:02 PM] Star: i thrust my thick dick into his ass harder this time, faster

[9/28/14 5:36:41 PM] hoe: i now saw him like a girl

[9/28/14 5:36:46 PM] hoe: i grabbed her tender breasts

[9/28/14 5:37:15 PM] Star: then i realized there were none, i realized i was GAY and i LOVED it. "HARDER" i heard him screem so HARDER I WENT

[9/28/14 5:38:32 PM] hoe: i lost my breath, it all became hazy but the pleasure oh the pleasure

[9/28/14 5:39:27 PM] Star: the excitement i felt was beyond anything a frail girl could give me. i was the dominant and he loved being the submissive "I WANT IT TO HURT" he screamed

[9/28/14 5:40:15 PM] hoe: but on the inside i felt like shed be the better one for me

[9/28/14 5:41:34 PM] Star: but i didn't want better, i wanted harder. i wanted sexier. i wanted adventure. i knew this guy could give me the bad bitch vibe iv always dreamt of

[9/28/14 5:43:13 PM] hoe: the sound of a marimba shimmered, back in my dovey bed it was all a dream

[9/28/14 5:44:30 PM] Star: i sighed in exasperation. i turned around and was shocked by what i saw. how did this happen? WHEN did this happen? laying beside me on my bed was the guy i had just fucked harder than i ever thought i could

[9/28/14 5:45:47 PM] hoe: the sound of ANOTHER marimba shimmered, i woke up again, this time beside the girl of my dreams

[9/28/14 5:46:56 PM] Star: i almost had to smack myself in the face to realise it was actually that guy, and not a girl. why was i trying so hard to reject my own self? i gently stroked his hair, soon i would fuck him yet again

[9/28/14 5:47:40 PM] hoe: instead i smacked him in the rear, and he knew what i had wanted

[9/28/14 5:48:55 PM] Star: "uhf" he muttered in that sleepy tone i would soon get used to. he slowly turned around and faced my hungry eyes

[9/28/14 5:49:30 PM] hoe: but breasts, BREATS, womens breasts spawned, and he was now a young blonde girl

[9/28/14 5:51:21 PM] Star: i jumped out of bed with confusions. why did i keep imagining girls? fucking this guy was the best thing that's ever happened to me, so why do i keep denying my gayness? have i been a homophobic all along? i must realize my fate and dreams and follow my heart. this guy? my heart belongs to him

[9/28/14 5:51:54 PM] hoe: i ran downstairs, started the car and found myself in walmart, only to realise i was still naked

[9/28/14 5:52:58 PM] Star: just when i was about to break down into tears, he was there. he came to my rescue. i thought i was being the dominant, when i was only the damsel in distress

[9/28/14 5:53:51 PM] hoe: i leaped into his arms, feeling like a pricness in his fortress

[9/28/14 5:54:23 PM] Star: i whispered roughly "want to go again?". "right here?" he asked horrified

[9/28/14 5:55:11 PM] hoe: i said yes of course, and asked the walmart lady to join in

[9/28/14 5:55:27 PM] Star: what was better than a threesome? nothing.

[9/28/14 5:55:49 PM] hoe: when both of them were in front of me, i felt more attracted to her

[9/28/14 5:56:55 PM] Star: i threw myself ontop of her. thrusting and kissing. but i couldn't get my mind off him. i felt like i was betraying him. maybe i was bi? but he was deffo the one i wanted to be with

[9/28/14 5:57:43 PM] hoe: he turned around and started to walk away, i should've gone after but the pleasure was too overwhelming

[9/28/14 5:58:55 PM] Star: love is the strongest force on earth. while he walked away i literarily felt my heart getting pulled away with him. it was already too late when i realized the pool of blood pouring out of the left side of my chest

[9/28/14 5:59:36 PM] hoe: it was the start of the zombie apocalypse, the girl i was so hard in now nibbling on my chest

[9/28/14 6:00:25 PM] Star: he screamed out, calling for reinforcements. soon enough there were dozens of zombies pulling at my limbs. i stopped resisting

[9/28/14 6:01:11 PM] hoe: what to do oh what to do, act dead or fight back

[9/28/14 6:01:46 PM] Star: i gave up on the world. there was no point in fighting back. i was alone and there were dozens of them.

[9/28/14 6:03:29 PM] hoe: he ran off like i meant nothing, didn't even try to save me, i couldn't care less if i died now

[9/28/14 6:03:56 PM] Star: slowly the world turned cold and dark

[9/28/14 6:04:15 PM] hoe: no hope left

[9/28/14 6:04:52 PM] Star: i died


End file.
